


The Surprise

by mmouse15



Series: Love in Small Steps [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: In May of 2008, the ProwlxJazz community on Livejournal had a challenge, where touch and six fabrics were the prompts. Each story in the series is one of the fabrics. This is silk.





	The Surprise

Title: The Surprise (Silk)  
Series: Love in Small Steps  
By: mmouse15  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 2100  
Pairing: Prowl/Jazz  
Author's Notes: This is entry #2 for the May 08 challenge on the ProwlxJazz comm on LJ.

 

Jazz walked down the hallway quickly. He was eager to get back to the wash racks after his patrol and get clean. He and Prowl had a date tonight and Jazz was anticipating the quiet hours together. His relationship with Prowl was progressing nicely, he felt, and while he was eager to leap forward Prowl was more reticent. Part of the enjoyment had come from holding back, letting Prowl adjust to the new facets of love then pushing forward again. Tonight Jazz wanted to push the boundaries again. He entered the wash racks, exchanging greetings with Bluestreak and Trailbreaker who had also returned from patrols. The three mechs scrubbed off the dust and dirt, Jazz helping Trailbreaker get a fist sized rock out from his wheel well. Bluestreak returned the favor, helping Jazz pull out some greenery from under his bumper, which necessitate Jazz partially transforming while the leaves and branches were removed. Clean at last, the three went their separate ways, Jazz shaking his head as Sideswipe ambushed Bluestreak just outside the wash room. He hope that situation would get resolved sooner rather than later, since it was getting uncomfortable to go out to a battle with the twins not speaking to each other. Turning part of his processor to the problem, he continued to the officer's quarters. Prowl would be joining him when his shift was over and Jazz wanted to tidy his quarters again.

Prowl finished briefing Hound, then left the control room. He detoured to Optimus' office, leaving the datapads he'd promised their leader then moving to the security room. Once he felt he was finished, he left the working area of the Ark and headed for the private section. The dates he and Jazz had started were, he knew, a way to ease his discomfort with their new relationship, but he had to admit the idea was worthy. He made a mental note to thank Spike the next time he saw him. He stopped in his quarters to put a shine to his finish and gather up the movie that had been recommended to him by Carly. Glancing around, he dimmed the lights and left, moving towards Jazz's quarters.

Jazz welcomed Prowl into the room. He had rearranged a few weeks ago, moving the desk out and a comfortable set of chairs in, along with an entertainment system for movies and music. He ushered Prowl to a chair, then sat facing Prowl in his own chair. Prowl set the movie down on the table between them and looked askance at his love. Jazz was fidgeting, obviously uncomfortable.  
"Jazz? What's wrong?"  
"There's nothing wrong, exactly." The Porsche catapulted himself out of the chair and knelt in front of Prowl, reaching for his hands. "You know that I love you, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you know that I will always love you, no matter what happens?"  
"Jazz, you can't predict the future." Prowl protested.  
"I'm not. I will always love you, even if this doesn't work out. You'll always be a part of my Spark. You matter, Prowl, and you always will."  
Prowl squirmed in his chair, uncomfortable with the depth of the emotion in Jazz's voice. This was the crux of the matter. Jazz was comfortable loving Prowl, willing to give him everything he was and more, whereas Prowl wanted certainty, a guarantee that their love would work before he committed everything. So far, they had moved at Prowl's pace, but Jazz now wanted to move a little bit faster.  
"Do you trust me, Prowl?" Jazz asked his question, his pump working a bit harder as he waited.  
Prowl considered the matter, his thumbs unconsciously rubbing along the backs of Jazz's hands. Finally, he answered, "Yes, I trust you."  
Jazz sighed. "Good. Will you let me try something with you?"  
"That depends upon the request…" Prowl trailed off. The saboteur was gazing at him levelly.  
"I promise that it won't be painful, that you can stop it at any time, and that I will not push you too far past your boundaries." Jazz promised.  
"That means that you will push, though." Prowl protested.  
"Yes. It does." Jazz held his optics.  
Prowl dropped his, looking instead at their hands. Jazz had such wonderful hands, strong yet deft. He was such a tactile person, constantly touching the people he was with, stroking any objects within his reach, never still. It had taken Prowl time to adjust to Jazz's touches after they'd awoken from stasis. Before that, they had not spent enough time together for Prowl to have been affected by Jazz. Now, however, Jazz touched everyone, and hand gliding along a forearm, a touch to a shoulder, a stroke to the back of a hand. Everyone else seemed to have adapted quickly, but Jazz's touches still sent Prowl's processor into a flurry of interrupted routines. His touches were never overt, never unwelcomed, but always stunning to the conservative tactician. Deciding that, yes, Jazz was going to push anyway, Prowl looked back up at him.  
"Alright, Jazz, but I reserve the right to call this off at any point."  
"Of course, Prowl." Jazz gracefully arose from his kneeling position and moved behind Prowl. "Now, I want you to shutter your optics." He waited until Prowl had done so then laid a hand on Prowl's cheek. "I'm going to blindfold you. Ready?" Prowl nodded, his pumps stuttering. "Here we go." The blindfold was of some slippery material, wonderfully soft and silky. Jazz wound the length of fabric around Prowl's head and knotted it behind him. "Can you see anything?" Prowl unshuttered his optics and found that the blindfold covered him from the base of his nose up to his optic ridges and quite effectively blocked all light from entering his optics. He shook his head and Jazz responded, "Good. Here's the deal. You need to get used to my touching you. I'm just going to touch. Nothing more, nothing bad. Just touch and my voice, alright?"  
Prowl nodded.  
Jazz stroked his hand firmly over Prowl's arm. Prowl froze then shuddered. Jazz murmured in his audio, "Such a reaction, Prowl. Why?"  
"You…that…it feels so good."  
"Just me, or would anyone feel this good?" Jazz continued to move up Prowl's arm to his shoulder. "Other hand now," and his other hand was laid on Prowl's other shoulder. Jazz used both hands to stroke over Prowl's shoulder armor, then dipped below the armor and started working kinks out of the cabling and wires below the armor. Prowl groaned as tension he hadn't even noticed was rubbed away. Jazz spoke again, quietly, "Would anyone feel this good?"  
Prowl shook his head, "No, no, only you…"  
"Good. That's good. How does this feel?" The Porsche moved his hands lower on Prowl's back, rubbing the cables and struts that attached his legs to his torso. Prowl moaned, stress ebbing away under the motions of Jazz's talented hands. Without his vision, he found his other senses working harder to fill the gaps. He could hear the sounds of Jazz shifting behind him and feel the heat coming off Jazz's body. Jazz continued to rub away tension around Prowl's midsection. He moved his hands gently up Prowl's back to his shoulders, rubbing away any knots and kinks he found. Jazz paused, said "Careful now," and moved his hands to the base of Prowl's door wings. Prowl cried out, the extreme sensitivity of the appendages first interpreting the touch as pain but quickly relaxing as the feeling morphed into pleasure. It felt so good!  
Jazz continued to move his hands over Prowl's sensitive wings, carefully working away tension and replacing it with relaxed panels. Prowl could feel himself sinking deeper into the chair as his body eased under the Porsche's ministrations.  
Jazz kissed Prowl's audio, murmuring "Ready for more?" Prowl muttered his assent. "Alright, moving now." Suiting action to words, Jazz moving his hands in long sweeping strokes over Prowl's shoulders to his chest. Starting at the base of his neck, Jazz worked on easing the kinks from the bonnet of Prowl's alt form. Prowl relaxed further, his engine purring. Prowl could feel Jazz smile. The saboteur moved around the chair, coming to again kneel in front of Prowl. He had left one hand on Prowl as he moved so Prowl would know his location. Jazz resumed massaging Prowl's chest, moving down under his bumper and stroking along the seams of the tactician's armor.  
"Still feeling good, Prowler?" Jazz queried.  
"Yes…" Prowl breathed. Jazz chuckled, lightening his touch. Blinded as he was, Prowl could feel his systems revving up as Jazz moved his hands back up and started moving them around his headlights. Jazz moved one hand along Prowl's side to his back, letting the other hand circle around the light. Suddenly, Prowl felt Jazz's glossa on the other headlight and gasped. Jazz hummed against the sensitive light and Prowl arched, trying to deepen the touch. Jazz firmed his touch and stroked, adding the joint of Prowl's doorwing into the mixture. Prowl was shuddering, reacting blindly to all the touches. Unable to see and thus anticipate, Prowl was finally reacting honestly to touch. Jazz moved up and breathed on Prowl's lips. Prowl moved forward and sealed their lips together, parting his lips to taste Jazz. This time, Jazz groaned and leaned against Prowl. The tactician wrapped his arms around the saboteur, starting to return the caresses Jazz was plying upon his body. Jazz allowed this for a time then gently pressed Prowl's hands back into his lap.  
"This is for you, lover."  
"We're not lovers, Jazz."  
"We will be," promised the saboteur. He renewed his touches on Prowl's body, finding sensitive places Prowl hadn't known he had. He could feel cooling fans kick on, attempting to wick the heat from his body but unable to keep up with the stimulation provided by the Porsche's talented hands. Prowl shook and moaned as Jazz ran a fingertip up his side to a seam below his arm. The sensations were becoming overwhelming. His door wings felt limned in fire, each stroke of Jazz's fingers heightening the sensations flooding his processor. Jazz moved a hand to Prowl's abdomen, tracing the panels there and returning again and again to the arrow emblazoned on one panel. The texture seemed to fascinate him and Prowl could feel the area become more sensitive to Jazz's stroking with each pass of his hands. Prowl moved his hands to the arms of the chair and clenched them there. With more of Prowl's body open to his exploration, Jazz started to explore the seams of Prowl's legs. Helplessly, the tactician's legs opened wider to allow Jazz freer movement. The saboteur employed his glossa along the seam in the center of Prowl's chest and, combined with all the other sensations, Prowl felt his systems revving ever higher and hotter. Jazz moved his hand to the crease of Prowl's leg and that was the final touch necessary to send Prowl toppling into overload. He moaned and shook, energy crackling along various seams and joints. He finally collapsed back, spent. Jazz moved up and gently, thoroughly, kissed him, sinking deeper and deeper into Prowl's mouth. Prowl reciprocated, opening himself fully to Jazz's explorations. The tactician could feel Jazz's hands untying the knot at the back of his head and he welcomed the release of pressure from the blindfold but kept his optics shuttered anyway. Finally, Jazz drew back and Prowl opened his optics lazily, gazing in sated happiness at the Porsche.  
"How was that?" Whispered Jazz, nuzzling Prowl's jaw line.  
"Wonderful...thank you."  
"You are more than welcome." Jazz gave him a final kiss and stood, pulling Prowl up with him and moving them both to the berth.  
"What did you use?"  
"For what, beloved?" Jazz arranged him comfortably on the berth and climbed in the other side.  
"For the blindfold."  
"Oh. A length of silk that got water damaged. The owner couldn't sell it, but I thought it was still beautiful and he let me have it. Why?"  
"Felt nice…"  
"Recharge. You're exhausted." Jazz kissed his chevron and Prowl slid swiftly into recharge. Jazz chuckled softly and murmured, "I'll get you to trust me with your body just as much as you trust me in your mind, lover. Just watch." Initiating his own recharge cycle, he laid down beside his beloved.


End file.
